Unknown Love
by ohlivtree
Summary: Embry imprints on a friend of Carlisles. Carlisle met her in the 1990s when he was on a hunting trip by himself. This girl is neither a vampire, a werewolf, nor human. She has a few secrets of her own that will surprise anyone in her path.
1. Chapter 1

Almost Lover

Bella POV

I'm outside playing with Renesmee. I can see the little cottage that Esme gave Edward and I shortly after I was turned. I remember it like it was yesterday. It was so Edward and I could be alone without the interruptions of the family. But we both know they could still hear us.

Renesmee made me wear blue skinny jeans, converses, and a cute blue tank top. Renesmee has on an adorable summer dress, (**Pics on profile**). I hear something drop in the house. With Renesmee in my arms, I jet to the house. I see everyone crowding around Alice.

"What did you see? What's wrong?" is all I hear. The only ones that are quiet is my love, Edward, and Carlisle.

I open my mind to Edward. _Is everything alright?_ I ask him in my head, giving Renesmee to Jacob. I am still apologizing to Seth about breaking his arm. Really I was just aiming for Jacob. He did, after all, imprint on my beautiful baby girl. I DIDN'T EVEN GET A CHANCE TO HOLD HER! C_alm down Bella, calm down. You don't want to attack anyone. _I tell myself.

Edward kisses me when I walk up to him. "Everything's fine, we're just having a visitor."

"Really, that's it? I was itching for a fight." Emmett said. He is such a kid sometimes; I can see why Rose married him. Rosalie hit Emmett on the back of his head, but at the same time smiling. Renesmee clapped and laughed on Jacobs lap. Everyone else laughed with her.

After Emmett said that, I heard an extra heart beat in the room. I turn around and see Carlisle hugging someone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Carlisle, how are you?" I ask, smiling. I have on skinny jeans, a pink corset, and heels. I haven't seen Carlisle in years. He looks the same as ever. _Well duh, he's a vampire. _Says that little voice in my head. He has on black trousers and a gray polo (**pics on profile**).

"I've been well. How have you been, Claire?" He asks me. He eyes are shining with surprise in them.

"I've had so much fun throughout the years. You wouldn't even believe." I said, laughing. I realized that we weren't alone. There are 4 girls, 4 guys, and an adorable baby girl being held. They were all staring at me. They must be so confused.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" I ask Carlisle. I look towards him and see the realization in his eyes.

"Oh, of course." He walks up to a woman with slightly curly brown hair, a mother's smile, and, of course, extremely beautiful. She's wearing a black dress. "This is my wife Esme." Esme walks up to me and hugs me.

"It's nice to meet you." She said.

"It's nice to meet you, too." I said, hugging her back. I look back at Carlisle and he is by a big guy with curly black hair and cute dimples. He's wearing shorts and a jersey.

"This is my son Emmett and his wife Rosalie." He said walking over to a very pretty girl with blonde hair, glaring at me. She is wearing a red skirt and a white tank top.

"So you're the girl Carlisle sneaks out see." Emmett says, wiggling his eye brows up and down at me. What? What is he going on about? Carlisle and I are just friends.

"He's just kidding with you. He knows you and Carlisle are friends. I'm Edward. I can read minds." Edward has bronze hair and light gold eyes. He is wearing blue faded jeans, a Hollister shirt, and Nikes on. He put his arms on a girls shoulder. She is a brunette with a heart-shaped face. "Bella, my wife, can block her mind. And Renesmee, our daughter, can show people her thoughts and memories." Edward told me.

"I presume that she is your daughter." I say, pointing to the little girl being held by a Native American. He has short black hair and just wearing sweatpants.

"Yes she is." The Native American said. "I'm Jacob by the way. Jacob Black."

"Well, Carlisle do you want to know what happened throughout the years?" I ask Carlisle, with enthusiasm in my voice.

"Sure."

"Well, right after I met you. I got a new power. Since you're a vampire and you defy time by living forever and seeing the whole future. I can do that too. And I started to control it. I went through time."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Cliff Hanger. DON'T HATE ME. M'kay. M'kay. M'kay. **


	3. Chapter 3

I glance over the shocked faces of the Cullen's. They have all frozen in their spots. Jacob, still holding Renesmee, stared at me with his mouth in an O shape. Renesmee is staring at me in awe. Bella is in mid-step, towards Jacob, to pick up Renesmee. Edward, not far behind Bella, has a confused expression on his face. Emmett has his arm around Rosalie's waist and has a gleam of surprise and mischief in his eyes. Rosalie is glaring at me, but not as fierce as before.

A petite girl did have a confused look on her face, but them she started jumping up and down. Her hair is deep black, cropped short, and pointing in every direction. She is wearing brown pants, brown Gucci flats, and a white shirt with a cross on it. A blond boy next her has a calm expression, but I can see that he is somewhat stressed out from his eyes. He is wearing brown shorts, a plaid brown shirt, and dark brown sandals.

The person to be the first to break out of the silent phase is Carlisle.

"That's interesting. Where did you travel to?" Carlisle asks me. Everyone, now interested, sat down in a comfortable spot.

"Before I say anything, can you introduce me to the other two members of your family?" I ask, pointing to the blond boy, and black haired girl.

"Of course," Carlisle walked towards them. He put a hand on the shoulder of the blond. "This is my son, Jasper. He has the ability to control emotion. And this is his wife, Alice, she can see the future," Carlisle pointed to the black haired girl.

Before I could say anything, Alice is hugging me. "We are going to be great friends. I really can't see you because I'm not used to you yet. But I always have a feeling when I come in the presence of a friend."

"Well that's a good thing because I'll be staying here for a while. If that's okay with you Carlisle?" I look towards Carlisle.

"Of course you can. Now let's get back to you telling us where you traveled to." He tells me.

I walk to the couch and sit down. "Well, right after I met you I was thinking that if I was an immortal during the time of Genghis Khan, I would fight with him. Then I was in the middle of a field, standing in front of a man that I recognized as Genghis Khan. I don't know how, but I spoke his language and he began to trust me. So he put me in his army. Eventually I grew tired of that life and moved on. I went from place to place that has a history. I even learned how to speak Latin." I told them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Cullen's stared at me in shock. I would expect nothing less when finding out a person can speak a dead language. The silence went on for a few more seconds, until Jacob got up; walking towards the door.

"Jacob, where are you going?" I ask him. If he was listening, he would have heard the plea in my voice. But he wasn't, so I'm sure the Cullen's did.

"I'm going back to La Push to help set up the bon fire." He told me in a confused voice, probably thinking why I should care.

"Do you think I could come with you?" I ask him, making the plea in my voice rise so he could hear me.

"Sure, but why?" Jacob asks me, walking back into the living room.

"I haven't been to La Push in a while." I say. "I want to see how much things changed.

"We'll come with you. I want to see how the guys are doing." Bella says.

We reached La Push after an hour of Alice changing her clothes and redoing her make-up. La Push was over crowded like it always is for a bon fire. When walking towards the beach, I see a wheel-chair and knew immediately who it was.

I run up to him and put my hands on his eyes. "Guess who?" I say in a deep, masculine voice. Giving him time to think I look around the beach to see whose here. I see Jacob, and he has a look that says _what the hell are you doing _look but I shrug it off. My nerves are getting the best of me so I say, "Billy can you hurry it up here?" I realize too late that I didn't cover my voice.

"My god, is that you Claire?" Billy asks me. I pull my hands off his eyes and walk around to face him. "It is you. What are you doing here?" He says, still smiling.

"I needed a little excitement, so I'm visiting an old friend who so happens to be a vampire. Now where are the youngsters?" We laugh because we both know they aren't so young anymore. "Can you call them over?"

"Sam. Can you bring the guys over and their imprints? I want them to meet someone." He says to a young man. He brings the guys over to us.

"Everyone, you may not remember her, but this is Claire." Billy tells everyone. The Native Americans all have amused expressions on.

"Claire's my name too." A little girl says. She runs towards me and hugs me. A man shortly walks forward, and pyres her off my leg.

"Sorry about that. She likes meeting new people." He says. He looks so familiar. Then it clicked.

"You know what. You look just like my ex-husband." I told him, not realized what I was saying I quickly covered my mouth.

**Can you guys review? I really need to know what you guys think. **

**Liv**


	5. Chapter 5

"I guess your ex is extremely handsome." Quil said. He put his hand on his chin and starts putting his head at different angles. I think he was trying to look like a model. It wasn't really working for him.

"Ha. Ha. You could say that." They might have noticed the tension in my voice. I started backing up, but stopped when I felt someone breathing down my back. I whipped around to be faced with the most gorgeous brown eyes I have ever seen.

"Hi. I'm Embry." He smiled at me very passionately. That was all I remembered because I blacked out when I figured out he imprinted on me.

After a few moments of darkness and thinking about what happened I opened my eyes to see a pair of gold eyes and the brown ones that made me pass out. When they saw I was awake, they both sighed in relief.

"Are you okay?" Embry asks. One of his hands is slightly closer to me than the other. I would expect he might be thinking I might pass out again.

I roll my eyes at him. "I'm fine." I tell him, but he squints at me…He knows I'm lying. "Where am I, by the way?" I ask Carlisle.

"You're at Sam Uleys house. He's one of the wolves." He tells me. He points behind him.

I sit up, noticing that Carlisle and Embry aren't the only ones in the room. I scan the room, observing the room I am in. I'm sitting on a brown couch next to a 30" T.V. Across from the couch I am sitting on, is an exact same one, which a woman with scars running down the side of her face was sitting on. In the middle of the two couches is a brown rug with designs on it. There are three windows with brown ruffled curtains.

I hear a cough behind me. I turn around and come face to face with the worried look on Billy's face. "Really Billy, I'm okay." I smile at him reassuringly, but he doesn't buy it.

"How do you know my father?" Jacob asks me. From the looks on everyone's face, they wanted to know too. I look to Billy. _Should I tell them?_ I ask him telepathically. He nodded.

Sigh. "I knew your father when he was a baby. I practically raised him." That was not the answer everyone was expecting. Most of their mouths dropped to the floor and their eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"You know Ephraim Black?" Someone asked.

"No. Billy was born from a pack of hyenas and I was their leader." I said sarcastically. "Yes, I knew him. I was the one to convince the pack to have a treaty with the Cullen's." I pointed to them. I look back to the Natives. "Can you guys introduce yourselves?"

**(I don't need to introduce them, because you should already know who they are.)**

"Like you were saying before. You convinced Ephraim to do a treaty with us? Edward asked. I nod. "Why?"

"Well, I knew that you guys were good and would not kill any humans. Plus I told him I knew the leader, a.k.a. Carlisle. I was the only one out of the pack that they listened to."

"How could you know who we were when I met you in the '90s?" Carlisle asks me.

"Uh oh." I whispered, but pretty sure that the vamps and wolves heard me.


End file.
